Three Wishes
by GrimGrave
Summary: A birthday story written for Kamen Rider Omega. Risky Boots is attacking Scuttle Town once again, but this time she's got a different plan in mind... Crack-fic. Rated M for slight Mature content.


**Disclaimer** : Shantae and all associated characters belong to _WayForward Technologies_. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

 _Thank you, **Supreme Distraction** , for being my Beta-Buddy! :D_

 _And a very Happy Birthday to **Kamen Rider Omega**! I hope you'll have a wonderful day, mate! This one's for you!_

 _ **Three Wishes**_

There are only two things a pirate ever wants in this world.

Wealth: everything that shines – everything that is of value – belongs to pirates. Every coin, every trinket, every single piece of diamond, ruby, and everything in between belong solely to me!

Power: conquer the seas, and you hold control of the land. No trade-routes by sea remain safe as long as I reign over the oceans! On the sea, I have free access; from the sea, I can attack anywhere and everywhere!

But on this vast, shimmering expanse, there is one place that defies me – that opposes my rule as Pirate Queen, denying my power and the booty that is rightfully mine!

Scuttle Town. This pathetic fishing port would've been crushed under my boot long ago if it wasn't for that slip of a girl – the half-genie that keeps disrupting my plans – Shantae!

Ironic that the one thing that stops me from completely dominating these waters is also the one treasure I can't steal, despite she foils my plans time and time again to the point that my attacks are nothing but a routine: attack Scuttle Town, banter with the half-genie, and retreat.

It's like a bad joke. But perhaps it's not **all** that bad. I find myself mulling this over the more I encounter the half-genie. This time is no different.

Tinker Tub is at a safe distance away with my Tinkerbats firing the cannons at the eastern shore—a perfect diversion. I can already see the few guards this town has to offer hurrying over to the smouldering scene, unaware that the rest of my crew and I have made ashore in the west.

So far, so good, but knowing her she has most likely figured it all out by now. 3. 2. 1…

"Hold it right there, Risky!"

Right on time, as always. "Or what? We both know how this encounter will end," I reply. As much as she is a pain in the neck, seeing her in that red bedlah and golden accessories makes me forget it all. Heaven above, the things I'd do to her… "But I'm feeling lucky today, so perhaps this time things will end differently."

"The only difference will be that I defeat you for good!" My, my, such bold words… I narrowly avoid her iconic hair-whip attack as I leap to the side. Despite how silly it sounds, getting hit by her hair is no joke.

I flank her and slash at her with my scimitar, but she backflips out of the way; I bet she thinks she's all nimble, but I have no intention of actually hurting her… _much_. A good leg-sweep will do just nicely to make her fall on her back and the second she hits the ground, she's at gunpoint.

I love it when a plan comes together.

I simper at the sight of her face; her sky-blue eyes shift their gaze between the maw of the gun and myself. "Let me go, Risky!"

"Heh. As I've never listened to you, I don't see why I should start now!" My grin broadens. The half-genie is flat on her back, her cute little chest rising with every breath, and she's at _my_ mercy! "Seeing how _I´m_ in control here, **I'm** the one making the demands, got it?" I chortle. "It's like I've got myself my very own genie!"

Shantae's adorable face contorts into a pouty expression. "I don't grant wishes, Risky. You know that."

I press the maw of the pistol against her forehead and the girl immediately yelps. "Shut it, genie. I told you I'm feeling lucky today." It takes all my willpower to not ravage her on the spot – especially considering that she's teased me for the longest time. "My first wish, genie, is for you to dance for me."

The guardian genie looks at me, baffled, and I wink at her. She gawks at me as if I had just killed a villager in front of her. "You can't be serious!"

The hammer clicks and I press even harder against her head. "You know me better than that, girl. I can't stand jokes."

Her gaze strays from mine. "If I do this… You better leave afterwards."

"Ah-ah-ah! **I** am the lamp-holder, genie! _You_ make _my_ wishes come true, not the other way around," I reply. My heart is pounding frantically in my chest at the thought of getting a private dance. We are, after all, safely behind a few buildings, away from prying eyes thanks to my Tinkerbats diversion. "Now get up."

I keep my gun aimed at her as I take a seat on a nearby crate. She's taking her sweet time; she's reluctant. Not that I care.

Shantae glares at me, trying to look threatening, but I only snicker in response. Cocking the gun, she sighs and – lo and behold – her impressive hips begin swaying to a soundless rhythm. The purplette taps her right foot as she slowly spins around, shaking her booty (and I'm not talking about the gold she's wearing) enticingly despite her sour expression. But I don't care about how she feels about this.

That's _my_ wish after all.

"That's it, genie…" I'm surprised at how throaty my voice sounded. "Work your magic. And don't think about trying to cross me; you won't be dancing through this danger. Not this time."

She scowls at me whenever she faces my direction. She muttered, barely audible: "At least call off your Tinkerbats—"

"And allow the others to find us? I don't think so." I flash her a toothy grin. The girl keeps dancing, swaying her hips and shaking her ample breasts alluringly, as if trying to hypnotize me (and in all fairness, in any other situation I probably would have been) and my body feels achingly warm. How can someone so disturbingly attractive be such a pain the ass? And speaking of those malleable mounds of hers…

"Time for my second wish, genie." The look on her face is just priceless. Did she think I had forgotten, or was it she who had blanked out? I bite my lower lip in wanton anticipation. "Get rid of that gaudy top of yours."

Her tan cheeks flare up with red and she protectively crosses her arms over her chest. "W-What?! No way!"

"A genie can't refuse her mistress' wishes, girl. Let the pirate take a look at your chest…"

"Absolutely not, pervert!" she screams at me. She's flustered, but it quickly wanes and makes way for the frightening realization that I'm still holding her at gunpoint.

"I told you, I'm the lamp-holder. Don't make me do something we both will regret." I sneer. "Bare yourself to me."

I resist the urge to mockingly laugh at the girl; her expression is both adorable and pathetic. She glares at me but, reluctantly, she reaches behind her back and soon her twin mounds – perfectly shaped and capped with rosy pink nipples – are free from their confinement for the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen to see.

"Not bad," I comment, but that's putting it mildly. I'm almost enthralled by the sight of her semi-naked, gorgeous form, but I'm not about to let Shantae know! "And keep dancing."

With not so much hesitation this time, she begins to dance, but differently: she gently sways from side to side, occasionally shaking her hips and – to my enjoyment – her tits. She reaches for the sky in a slow, flowing motion before rocking her rump some more. She's got quite the svelte physique…

While I could stare at her for days on end, after a small eternity I know it's about time to leave. But first…

"Third and last wish, genie." Tch. The second those words leave my mouth, her expression becomes… brighter. Don't think you're out of the woods yet!

Soon enough, she scowls at me again. "I'm not letting you go –"

Cute. "I don't need a wish for that, girl." I chuckle darkly as I get up from my seat and cross what little distance there is between us. "Be a good girl and pucker up."

Her face flushes red. "W-what?! I'm not kissing you! No way! Nuh-uh!"

"That's my wish, oh genie of the lamp," I reply and lean close. I suppose I could place some nice bait… "I'll leave afterwards. I promise."

Shantae eyes me warily. "…How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" No response. She gives me the evil eye, but we both know she's too much of a goody-two-shoe to back down from such an offer. "Well?"

"…" She looks away for a moment. "Fine. But you better leave right away." She closes her eyes and awkwardly purses her lips. "…Well? G-get it over with already!"

Oh this is just too fucking hilarious! "I'm having second thoughts. I want _you_ to kiss _me_ , dear. Don't be shy, I'll just stand here and wait until you make the first move." I swear I can hear her jaw hit the ground.

"…Ugh… Ngh… F-fine! Have i-it your w-w-way!" Heh – wait, already-

Her warm hands cup my face with surprising tenderness and I involuntarily let out a short-lived gasp as soft, pink lips crash against mine. Though she's certainly inexperienced and the kiss is awkward, I have to give the girl credit for that tongue; who knew she'd go for a deep kiss right off the bat?

My own tongue brushes against hers before coiling inside her oral cavern. One arm snakes around the girl's waist and pulls her close, while my other hand greedily gropes her right breast, an erect bud poking against my palm. I hungrily reciprocate the kiss, kissing the girl back again… and again… and again…

Shantae pulls away from me with ragged breaths, and I immediately imagine us in my bed back at my ship. "T-That's enough! You only said one kiss-"

"I said no such thing, and I deem whenever you've fulfilled my wish." I pull her back in for another embrace and she moans against my lips as she struggles to free herself in vain.

After a small eternity, I reluctantly let go of her. The guardian genie is blushed red and breathing heavily, her eyes dimmed with…something. I could say lust, but who really knows?

"Well done, genie. You fulfilled all three wishes," I say, but she barely even looks at me. "Until next time, then."

With a mocking laugh and a well-aimed smoke-bomb, I leave the scene. The Tinkerbats should be withdrawing as well and soon enough, I'm on board Tinker Tub again. Only this time, I don't exactly return empty-handed.

My heart won't stop beating fast. I can still feel Shantae's warmth against me, her taste still lingering on my tongue. I'll be having pleasant dreams tonight.

But before I can truly relish in my victory, I lean back, an ear towards the small port town. By now the smoke must've settled and the girl should find the gun I left behind. She'll most likely pick it up, thinking I was clumsy enough to drop it, and inspect it to find—

" _RISKY BOOTS, YOU DUMMY!"_

—that there are no bullets in it. Heh. What can I say? I wouldn't risk harming her – or worse.

I'm looking forward to our next encounter~


End file.
